Nova
How Nova joined the Tourney Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate, Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whomever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Rider gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, he took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed super villains in New York and gradually learning how to use his new powers. Character Select Screen Animation Nova flies up to the camera and throws a punch saying "Nova. The guy who put the "War" in New Warriors.". Special Attacks Gravimetric Pulse (Neutral) Nova releases a short range blast of energy from his fists. Nova Strike (Side) Nova rushes forward with a flaming punch. Centurion Rush (Up) Nova jumps into the air and performs a divekick at a 45 degree angle. Energy Javelin (Down) Nova throws a projectile into the air, which tracks the opponent's position after thrown. Gravametric Blaster (Hyper Smash) Nova shouts "Feel my power" then fires an orange energy beam in front of him. Super Nova (Final Smash) Nova yells "Let's bring it! Power of the Nova Force!" then surrounds himself in a sphere of orange energy. This sphere is capable of damaging anyone near him. Victory Animations #Nova puts his hands on his waist then says "Is it me, or do we have the same helmet?" then flies away. #*Nova puts his hands on his waist then says "And now you're just the mayor of Loserville." then flies away. (Veruca Salt victories only) #Nova shoots his Gravimetric Pulse and says "Dude, for a living legend...you kinda sucked.". #Nova throws five kicks then says "Next time you might wanna change yourself into a decent fighter.". On-Screen Appearance Nova flies down to his point saying "Let's make this quick! I've got a universe to save...". Special Quotes *Geez...steroids much? (When fighting Zhang Fei, Ding Feng, Dian Wei, or Ujiyasu) *Cute little ninja tricks versus Nova Corps? Come on now. (When fighting any anime ninja, Hanzo, or Kunoichi) *Act like jerks. Your planet gets eaten. It's called karma, dude. (When fighting Kaioh, Han, or Hyou) Trivia *Nova shares his Japanese voice actor with Ma Chao. *Nova shares his English voice actor with TwoFace, Yashiro, Loki, and Booker D. *The rival of the Human Rocket is Ippo. *Nova once cameoed in Marvel Super Heroes from CPS2 as a frozen statue held captive by Thanos. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters